Pokemon Gray
by Lone-Umbreon
Summary: My wild adventure in the Kanto region! There will be lemons, smut, fluff, violence and all of that other good stuff ;) Grammer and everthing else will get better each chapter
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own the Pokemon franchise in any way, shape and/or form.

Chapter: 1

A pitch black room is all that is visible.

"Hello and welcome to the world of pokemon!" A spotlight appears over Professor Oak who is wearing a Bidoof suit?

"This is my lab!" Oak raises his arms up in a 'this is Sparta' way.

"I am the Professor of this region and you are?"

"Umm professor"

"WHAT" one of Professor Oak's assistants comes into view beside him.

"Maybe you should go home and we could distribute the starters to the new trainers"

"NO" Oak crosses his arms over his chest.

"I'm the Professor in this bitch!" "Professor! There are children in here"

"No there not they're just patient readers" The lights turn on suddenly and Gary Oak walks in to the building.

"GRANDPA GO HOME YOUR DRUNK" Gary marches over to Oak the precedes to push him out of the lab and locks the door with a sigh.

"Thank you Professor Oak he was just about to hand out the Pokemon".

"No problem" Gary walks in front of me.

"You must be the new trainer first off welcome to Pallet town, im the new Professor of the Kanto Region and you are?".

"Montel" Gary puts his hand out and I shake it casually.

"What region you from?"

"Hoenn" I reply with some excitement in my voice.

"Really? I just met Professor Birch not too long ago" Gary lets go of my hand.

"Your kinda early no one else showed up yet".

"Oh" I reply disappointed.

"Yeah they should be here within an hour so for now go explore Pallet" Gary walks over to the assistant that told Oak to go home.

"Ok" I turn around to leave.

"let me guess I cant step In the grass? Can't I"

Gary turns his head to look at me.

"what?" He gets a confused look on his face.

"Nothing" I unlock the door then leave the lab to see Oak blindfolded running around in a circle.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked shocked at how he is being incredibly idiotic. Oak then stops and looks in my direction.

"EXPLAIN HOW YOU LOOK" Oak yells at the top of his lungs scaring the Pidgeys out of some nearby trees.

"Why? You've seen me before" I back up slowly pondering whether or not to run.

"The readers haven't you idiot" Oak moves toward me more.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I back up into Gary who just opened the labs door.

"Grandpa stop breaking the fourth wall!" Gary looks at me.

"just do it so he can stop".

"Ok ok...im 15, African American, 6' 2",I have black hair with a regular cut, Im wearing a white shirt with an Umbreon on the front, black jeans and black running shoes I got from my mom earlier" I reply quickly stumbling over half my words.

"Thank you I now trust you and will advise you in your journey!".

"Oh joy" me and Gary respond sarcastically.

"Yes joy!" Oak the runs off.

"Excuse my Grandfather hes depressed due to his retirement so he started drinking".

"Hes a...weird drunk" I respond with a shrug.

"I know just keep an eye out for him just in case"

"No problem" I then start walking in the direction Oak ran off to.

"Thanks" Gary walks back in to the lab grinning.

"Your problem now"

Well there we go people the first chapter of Pokemon Gray, I hope you all enjoyed it, cause I sure had fun doing Oaks lines XD. I hope you all excuse any improper grammar or wrong punctuation let me know how I messed up and I will fix it ASAP.

Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in the slightest

Chapter: 2 Wandering Oak

"Where the hell did that old dude go?" I wanderer down Pallet's main street passing many different people.

"If I dont find him Gary might kill me" stops then looks around.

"Might have to ask someone" I look around trying to find Oak out of the many people on the road shopping, battling or just hanging around I sigh.

"I hate him already" a Muk waddles it way in front of me and grabs my leg.

"What the?" The Muk opens its mouth and says in Oaks voice.

"Are you a boy or a girl" then tilts its head as if in confusion while I have a shocked look on my face.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?" I shout a little too loud earning looks from passing people some guy even said to a friend.

"idiot doesnt know what a Muk is" I look at the Muk still mortified when it spoke again.

"do you have a penis or vagina?" I back up a little into someone.

"oh crap im sorry" I turn around to see a girl who is half Bajan and Japanese is 5'6" with mid-back length wavy hair , dark brown eyes, 36c boobs, a curvy figure and is wearing a black leather skirt, white tank top, black leather jacket, and black leather ankle wedge boots, black Nets baseball cap, black leather choker and silver wristbands.

"Its ok" she responds, I take a step back and hold my hand out.

"Im Montel" she takes my hand and shakes it.

"Lauryn" she lets go and points to a guy slightly taller then me "this is my cousin Ash".

"As in Ash Ketchum the Kanto champ?" I asked stunned.

"Yup" Lauryn answers looking back at Ash.

"Ash" she nudges him.

"Ash" Lauryn does a slight growl and punches his shoulder.

"pay attention" Ash comes back to reality and holds his shoulder.

"why you do that Laur?"

"You spaced out staring at that Muk" Lauryn folds her arms across her chest while I chuckle at the the scene.

"Didnt have to hit me though" Ash said rubbing his arm.

"actually I did because you don't see a 21 year old staring at Muks unless their high" I laugh at the last statement causing Lauryn to look back at me.

"Why are you just standing here next to a Muk anyway you dont look like a trainer"

I stop laughing "Gary told me to watch Oak until everyone is here to get there starter" I reply.

"Your looking for Oak?" the Muk replies causing me to turn around in a panic.

"What the fuck! Again?" Lauryn gets the same shocked look on her face.

"the hell?" Lauryn says then Muk opens its mouth.

"THE WILD OAK USED TACKLE!" Oak jumps out of Muk tackling me go the ground.

"ITS SUPER EFFECTIVE!" I struggle to breathe under the weight of Oak and his Bidoof suit.

"GET THIS CRAZY BITCH OFF ME!" I say struggling to get out his grip Ash starts to laugh.

"I knew ive seen this Muk before" Ash says then walks around me and the Professor.

"hey buddy!" Muk jumps on Ash engulfing him. While I struggle to get from under Oak.

"im pretty sure this is child molestation!" I say struggling to breath, Lauryn looks on not knowing whether to keep watching or walk away and pretend this didnt happen Oak looks up and sees Lauryn.

"hello dear I havent seen you in a good while" Oak gets up and hugs Lauryn.

"good to see you again too" she hugs him back. I struggle to get up and fall back down.

"ow" I say Oak then stops hugging Lauryn and turns around to me and holds his hand out.

"need help Mantell?" I glare at him.

"one its Montel not Mantell two im not touching you EVER again" Oak has a hurt look on his face.

"pwease" he pleads.

"no" I answer flatly.

"Mantell" I growl.

"no" Oak grins.

"Mantell" I growl louder.

"no" Oak stretches his arm out more.

"take my hand" I stop growling.

"and why the hell would I do that" I point at his hand.

"you have white stuff on it too!" Oaks grins more.

"I know cause I jerked off in Muk" Lauryn looks confused and disgusted.

"What it was on my bucket list" Oak shrugs I gag.

"so my only choice is to grab your jerk off hand" Oak nods.

"Let me put this in a nice way" I clear my throat.

"IM NOT GRABING YOUR FUCKING JERK OFF HAND YOU ASSHOLE" I then quickly get up quickly and take ten steps away from Oak. Ash then comes out of Muk.

"ill watch him you two go see Gary" I sigh in relief.

"thank Arceus" Lauryn turns around and starts to walk away I quickly join her.

So my 2nd chapter I hope its good cause I think its alright, also anyone who can tell me where I got the jerk off hand scene from can get there own character In the story (except Lauryn since she knows already) so keep on reading folks.

Also im going to update evey two days at least 1,500 words starting April 19


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: I dont own pokemon in the slightest

Hello welcome to chapter 3 of Pokemon Gray! I was told there is confusion about how the characters look (except Lauryn) so im going to clear it up. Gary looks like his Black 2 White 2 sprite, Ash is in Red's clothed from that game also and my character wil be cleared up later, oh yeah '...' means the character is thinking to self.

Chapter 3: Double trouble!

When I caught up to Lauryn we started talking about why we wanted to become trainers and go on a journey. I told her how it was my dream to be champion of Hoenn due to my rivalry with Mauville's new gym leader, I made a bet with him that I would be champion before he opens the gym since it takes a while for gym ownership to be transferred. Lauryn said she wanted to befriend all the pokemon she can to become even better then Ash by defeating him to become the new champion. We kept talking about various things mainly about what we thought our starter was going to be until we arrived in front of Oaks lab.

"Well here we are" I say opening the door.

"Ladies first" I do a slight gesture towards the now open door.

"Thanks" Lauryn says then walks into the ranch like building.

"No problem" I walk in behind her and close the door to see the lab turned into a mess of scattered paper and foot prints on the walls and ceiling.

"What the hell happened?" Lauryn ask with a stunned expression, Gary then jumps out of a pile of documents holding two Eevees one with a black collar and another with a pink.

"These two destructive fuckers" Gary says holding the two up more. I tilt my head a little.

"these two cute things did THIS mess...I dont believe you" I say walking towards Gary.

"You dont believe me? Look at the walls!" Gary nods towards the various mud tracks in the room, me and Lauryn both look closely.

"Montel he's right" Lauryn says.

"See I told you!" The Eevee with the black collar struggles out of Gary's arms running towards me.

"Crap" I say before being knocked down by the little fox. Lauryn chuckles.

"looks like he likes you" Lauryn says chuckling.

"He?" I ask holding the Eevee up.

"Yes, him look" she points in between his legs.

"now what is that?" she ask I stand up holding the fox in my arms.

"hahaha very funny I know what a dick is" I start to pet the Eevees back. Gary has a look of deep thought until he snaps his fingers.

"I know you two can have them, you were late to get your pokemon anyway" Gary says tossing the other Eevee into Lauryn s arms.

"Gary you told me to be here at this time!" Lauryn yells.

"And you told me to come back in 30 minutes!" I chime in before we both glare at the young professor.

"Shit happens" Gary says with a chuckle before I throw a discarded notebook at his head.

"I HAD TO WATCH THAT DRUNK OLD GUY THAT ACTS LIKE A FUCKING SELF NARRATING TROLL!" I reach down to pick up a text book when Oak bust through the doors holding two pieces of paper.

"IIIIIMMMM HERE" Oak yells at the top off his lungs before running up to Lauryn then me, handing us a registration paper.

"You two have to fill this out before those pokemon are legally yours and we can give you a pokègauntlet" Oak then runs out the lab Tom Cruise style.

"..."

"..." we both look at the papers

"really? The first question is are you a boy or girl" Lauryn looks up then at Gary.

"You heard the man want a pokemon gotta fill it out" Gary points at two desk somehow not destroyed in the rubble. We both go to the desk and sit, Lauryn starts to fill hers out quickly while I stare at the paper then start writing.

I think to myself while I write.

'lets see im 15, 6 foot 3, slim build, dark brown eyes, black short cut hair, African American' I stop thinking to myself.

"travel clothes?" I look at Gary.

"some people only wear the same comfortable thing during their journey" Gary replies while trying to collect the scattered papers, I turn back to the application.

'White shirt with a black flamed Moltres, black jeans with a chain and black running shoes' I then finish a majority of the paper until it came to my starter pokemons details.

'Species Eevee, shiny no, name ...' I look at Lauryn who is handing her paper in

"Lauryn what did you name her?" She looks towards me and smiles.

"Kacey" the Eevee yips when it hears her name.

"Ok" I look back at my paper.

'I like Umbreon so...' I grin.

'Umbra' I look at my Eevee.

"do you like Umbra?" Umbra barks happily.

"ill take that as a yes" I then finish the paper quickly.

"Done" I then get up and walk over to Gary and I hand him the paper.

"Took long enough" He tosses the paper on a nearby desk.

"Here are your pokègauntlets" Gary picks up two medium size boxes, one purple and one green. He hands the purple one to me and the green one to her. We open them to see a wrist watch style tablet with a 5 inch screen and they matched the color of the box.

"Those are your gauntlets they store your item, team, its a phone, computer and pokedex!" Gary's face is beaming with pride.

"Thanks" me and Lauryn say as we strap them to our right arms.

"No problem thats just what my job is about" Gary does a suspicious chuckle.

"Gary whats your problem?" Lauryn ask as she finishes putting her gauntlet in.

"I kinda lost there pokeballs in the mess can you help" Gary scratches the back of his head.

"WHAT NOW YOU TELL US" me and Lauryn say shouting at Gary.

Chapter end

Wow well this one took a little longer then expected to write but hey that Oak though.

Pls review your opinion negative or positive is valued.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: me owning pokemon? *laughs* never going to happen.

Chapter 4:

After Gary gives Me and Lauryn brief instructions on how to use the Pokègauntlet he quickly pushes us out of the lab before slamming the door and locking it. I pick up Umbra and holds him in my arms.

"Well ghatt happened" I say looking towards Lauryn who puts Kacey in her pokeball before clipping it to her belt.

"Yup" she looks at the door.

"I wonder what he's doing" lairyn ask, I shrug before hearing Gary scream about finally getting rid of those two.

"Wow" we both say before I put Umbra on my head the little fox nibbling on my ear.

"Stop that" I say patting his head, all he did was a playful growl. Lauryn looks at the two of us then smiles

"looks like he's glad to get away from Gary" I smile back.

"yup" I pet Umbra's head.

"what are you going to do now?" I ask taking the Eevee of my head. She shrugs.

"travel with Ash a bit, try to beat the gyms" I nod.

"me too but im traveling alone most likely since my friends are in Hoenn" Lauryn starts to walk away towards where we first met.

"see you later then" she says then waves.

"You can count on that" I yell waving back before Umbra bites my hand.

"fuuuuuuuuuuuuuucccccckkkkk"

After stopping the bleeding from the bite mark, I then walked fifteen minutes to my house in south pallet town near the ocean that connects Cinnebar island and Pallet town. I arrive in front of my house which looks identical to the other houses. Two floors, basement, five rooms, backyard, 10 windows, red shutters, and a blue chimney every thing is the same except the house number, I sigh.

"Umbra" he looks up at me.

"prepare to get hurt" I open the front door and peep my head in.

"were good" I walk in a gently close the door

"MONTEL" my mom calls from upstairs.

"Shit" I mumble before a black and gray blur runs down the steps and tackles me.

"KIKI GET OFF ME!" I try to knock the Mightyena off but to no avail.

"Montel let her, you probably wont see her for a while" my mom walks down stairs. Shes 5' 11", has light skin, black/brown shoulder lenght hair, brown eyes and is wearing one of those pediatric uniforms with Skittys on them.

"Ok ok" I hug Kiki and pet her head.

"im going to miss you too crazy" Umbra starts to struggle to free himself.

"oh yeah, Kiki off!" Kiki gets off me and sits down while I sit up so Umbra could breathe.

"Better buddy?" I pet Umbra's head and he starts to pur.

"Who's that" my mom ask while walking into the kitchen.

"Umbra" I say rubbing his back causing him to put more.

"Why that name?" she asked walking back into the living room and sits on the five person L-couch.

"Because I like Umbreon and Umbra seemed to fit perfectly" I say putting Umbra on my head.

"Hmm it does" she grabs tv remote of table.

"I'd pay more attention to Kiki before she starts a battle"

"Huh?" I look at Kiki to see her growling at Umbra.

"aww feel left out?" I start to pet her.

"its ok I'll visit often, ok?" Kiki starts to rub against me in a loving manner.

"love you too buddy" I stop petting her and get up.

"Mom im about to go pack" I speed walk to the stairs.

"ok and also your dad got you something" she responds before I get a chance to walk upstairs.

"Ok" I run upstairs with Umbra and Kiki in tow. I run to my room and lock the door.

"FINALLY! FREEDOM" I quickly grab a black duffel bag and stuff a variety of clothing in.

"No chores, siblings or work" I change into my traveling clothes.

"and no worries" I see a long postage box on the floor.

"must be the gift" I pick it up and lay it on the bed.

"its heavy, wonder what it is" I open the box to see five great balls and two five and a half inch bowie knives.

"Oh shit" I put the balls on my belt then read a note that was under a ball. (Montel I know you know how to handle yourself when shit gets bad but when shit happens. I want you to be prepared so I got you these for protection, have fun and catch them all!...but not any STDs so I got you condoms too.)

I put the note down and look at the blades.

"wow" looks back at the note then the box.

"wait what?" I take the blades out their sheathes and twirl them in my hands, I chuckle.

"cool" I then put a gray zip-up hoodie on and attach them to the inside of my hoodie before sheathing them.

"Thanks dad" take the pack of condoms that was under the Knives and throw them in my bag.

"Montel!" My mom unlocks the doir and opens it.

"im about to go to work here" tosses me a pack of condoms.

"dont have too much fun" she leaves.

"...what?"

Chapter End

Authors notes: wow four chapters in three days I might finish this a quicker than I thought *folds arms* I might have to do one chapter every two days *gets hit in head by a keyboard by reader* ow! Ok ok one a day sheesh so violent. Well im done for today si heres Lone-Umbreon reminding you to fav, follow and or review your opinions are valued to me. Also im taking character request from readers since my imagination wants to be a lazy fuck over spring break ;-;

Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer: I do not own pokemon at all nor will I ever

Wow almost 11 pm and I didnt start typing yet. So this chapter might be short but you all will get a lemon this chap.

Chapter 5

I wake up a few hours after packing, I decided a nap might get my energy up but sleeping until near midnight was a little over overboard. I sit up in my bed looking at Umbra sleep on my pillow his little chest rising and falling as he snores.

"Cute" I chuckle then roll over and look of the side of my bed to see Kiki laying on the floor watching some cartoon.

"Couldn't sleep huh?" Kiki nods slowly.

"try not to stay up all night ok?" Kiki nods again.

"ok" I get out of my bed and leave my room going downstairs and walking to the kitchen.

"Damn I slept along time" I then open the fridge and pull out a soda.

"should have set an alarm" I chug the drink down when my gauntlet vibrates.

"I did set a alarm" I look at the gauntlet it says a message is an effect for all trainers.

"better be important" I open the message and it says starting at this time all quadruped dark type pokemon are going in too heat.

"Oh...shit wheres Kiki's ball" I start to open all the drawers in the kitchen.

"where is it where is it" I look at the freezer to see a note. I sigh then read the note very sarcastically.

"me and Tyrone are going out so we gave Kiki's pokeball to Treasure so before you go put her in the ball" I then look down to see another note.

"Montel me and Tyrell went to a friends house for a night" I then drop the empty soda bottle and rush back upstairs repeating the word shit.

I rush on my room to see Kiki has disappeared, so I quickly take Umbra's pokeball off my belt and put him in it.

"Now where did she go?" I hear light growling so I turn towards my door way to see Kiki walking in slowly as if she was stalking pray.

"Kiki down" I start to back up untill I hit my bed.

"stop, down, sit, ...shit" Kiki jumps onto me knocking me on my bed.

"Kiki stop" she starts to growl at me making me quiet instantly.

"..." my gauntlet vibrates again and I twist my arm so I can see the new message, I read it to myself

'the answer to your problem is well you gotta fuck her, your buddy Oak' I swallow nervously then sigh.

"ok I'll help you just dont bite ok?" Kiki stops growling and starts to lick my face.

"ok ok I get it already"

Kiki jumps off me and the bed and presents herself, her tail wagging excitedly I chuckle and sit up.

"really want this dont you?" Kiki nods quickly.

"ok" move to the side of my bed and unzip my pants.

"First you gotta do something" I pull out my my still flacid dick.

"umm do you what you do" Kiki gets up and moves towards me, stopping infront of me then sitting.

"Lick Kiki" Kiki starts to lick me softly.

"good girl" I pet her head causing her to lick more. I moan a little and scratch her ears.

"Kiki lick the tip a little rougher" she complies with my request making me squirm on my bed.

"Im ready" I pull Kiki away "get back in position" Kiki nods then lays in front of me presenting her pussy.

"Good" I get off the bed then I get on me knees behind her.

"now lets get you ready" I put two of my fingers in Kiki's pus and starts to finger fuck her fastly.

"Like that?" Kiki nods then starts to pant, I smile.

"theres more" I use my pinky to pluck and flick at her quick making her pant more and start to back up into my fingering.

"Thats about enough" I pull my fingers out making Kiki look back at me confused before I line my 8 inch dick up to her pussy.

"Your going to like this more" I start to slowly sink into her making her make a noise that sounds a little like a moan.

"Dammit your tight" I sink all eight inches in before I rest there for a couple of minutes letting her adjust.

"Ready?" Kiki starts to pull herself forward the back impaling her on me.

"I take that as a yes" I hold onto her hips and start to thrust into her slowly letting her adjust a little more to my 2 inch thickness. I moan a little trying to hold back from going all out but Kiki barks at me signalling me to go faster.

"Ok ok so needy" I start to speed up and fuck her roughly making her pant more and make more moan like sounding noises. Kiki starts to back up into me more making me fuck her deeply making us both moan more.

"Kiki where can I?" Kiki's pussy clamps down on me triggering my own orgasm as I let off shot after shot of cum in her. I groan after such an intense oragsm whil Kiki looks back at me with a hqppy expression, panting with her tongue just laying out.

"Guess you has fun too" I pull out and stand back up yawning.

"This time im setting an alarm" I close my door and set a alrm for 9:00 am and I lay on my bed. Kiki jumps up on the bed laying under me, I hold her the two of us falling asleep within a couple of minutes.

Chapter end

Authors notes: wow I just wrote my first level...wait I meant lemon...damn im tired ive been writing for two hours with toonami distracting me but now Narutos on so heres Lone-Umbreon reminding you to follow favorite and/or review.

NARUTO!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any songs used in this chapter.

Authors notes: I wish editing chapters was easy.

Chapter: 6

My alarm goes off making the monotonous beeping noise I am too used to by now. I lazily tap my gauntlet, silencing the gadget leaving my room dead silent once again. I yawn once again breaking the silence, mumbling incoherent words before rolling over and wrapping my arm around Kiki, the Hyena snoring loudly. The pokeball on a desk next to my bed starts rocking side to side, falling on the floor with a thud before opening with a bright red light revealing Umbra's sleepy form yawning with sleep in his eyes. The Eevee starts to wipe his eyes, removing any sleep left in his eyes before jumping up on the bed and stretching.

Umbra stares at me and Kiki before his stomach growls, he then get a devious look before jumping on me repeatedly saying Eevee multiple times.

"Stop it" I say drowsy. Umbra just growls and starta to bounce on my harder making me groan.

"Ok ok what do you want?" I roll over onto my back and hold Umbra in my arms. Umbra says Eevee several times angrily before I get the idea.

"Let me guess your hungry" Umbra smacks my head with his tail.

"Ow" I get up, dropping Umbra on the floor then I walk to the door and open it. Umbra runs ahead of me darting downstairs while I follow suit albeit more slowly. I yawn, walking over to the cabinet pulling out a bag of pokèchow and two decent size foid bowls.

"Tired" I mumble before setting the bowels down then filling them with the bagged food.

"Umbra come and eat" the little fox darts towards the food bowl, devouring its contents.

"If you keep using moves your going to tire yourself out before we even battle" I sit at the kitchen table laying my head on it watching Umbra finish his bowl.

"Greedy littl bastard" Umbra burps before glaring at me.

"The hell you lookin at" Umbra sticks his tongue out at me and I mimic him. Kiki walks downstairs slowly, I turn and look at her after hearing her stomach growl.

"How'd you sleep girl?" Kiki walks towards me then rubs against my leg.

"You two huh?" I rub her back making her make a purring noise.

"I knew you'd be hungry so I got your food ready" Kiki nods and goes over to her food bowl and starts to eat at a much slower rate then Umbra did. I get up and stretch lightly.

"might as well eat before I go" I then get up and walk over to the fridge and grab three ragecandybars and a fresh water.

"Energy food" Kiki looks up at me and shakes her head, I scoff.

"shut up im still tired after fucking you" Kiki blushes then goes back to eating while Umbra looks at the two of us confused.

"Umbra" he nods

"ignore my past few statements"

After an hour of double checking supplies, helping Kiki with her problem and a series of long good byes, I make my way to the edge of Pallet town where the entrance to route one lies. I let Umbra out of his ball.

"buddy" Umbra nods.

"starting now were going to kick ass and beat whoever gets in our way!" Umbra barks then starts to run full speed ahead.

"Shit! Wait up!" I start to follow Umbra quickly.

Chapter end

Wow we finally got out of Pallet *rubs away fake sweat drops* thought I was gonna get hit with the dreaded writers block.

Follow, favorite and/or review your opinion matters to me, good or bad.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer: I dont own Pokemon nor am I affiliated with Nitendo or Game Freak.

Authors notes: im back after a short hiatus and guess what? I fixed the smoshed together format so now the story should be more enjoyable and also I will update every two days at least 1,500 words a chapter

Chapter 7

"Umbra use tackle!" I yell with Umbra complying charging at the pidgey in front of it knocking it out.

"Good job" Umbra grins then walks back to me with a satisfied look on his face.

"Thats five wild wins in a row" I smile looking at the Eevee who's face is beaming with pride. Me and Umbra left Pallet town an hour ago and were already off to a great start.

"Lets take a break we're almost to Viridian city" I find a fallen log to sit on while Umbra follows me, barking at me the whole way.

"What the hell you want? A cookie?" Umbra barks again before sitting down in front of me with a hungry look.

"Oh your hungry hold on" I start to type on my gauntlet while Umbra yips at me as if he's rushing me.

"Done" I look up before pressing a button on the side of the gauntlet making a bag of pokèchow, two water bottles, water dish, food bowel and a box of cookies appear on the log in the typical pokèball fashion, Umbra begins to droll at the sight of food and starts barking more.

"Ok ok I hear you" I set the bowels down and fill them with their designated item.

"There now eat that and if your not full you can get a cookie ok?" Umbra nods before eating hs food literally swallowing it whole.

"Damn didn't Gary ever feed you? You eat like a Piloswine jeez" Umbra quickly finishes his food before looking at me and barking.

"More?" Umbra nods, I sigh then I pour more food into the bowel.

"This is supposed to last us a month so dont eat it all" I turn to my side and pick up the cookie box before turning to look at Umbra who is nudging my leg.

"What?" Umbra barks at me and looks at his empty bowel, I look at the bowel blankly.

"You fat fucker" Umbra growls at me before barking at me repeatedly.

"No! I told you not to rush" Umbra growls at me before tackling me knocking me off the log.

"Dammit" I grunt from both the force of being hit by Umbra and from falling to the ground.

"What the hells your problem?" Umbra says Eevee a bunch of times, jumping on my chest repeatedly.

"Ow stop it and calm down so I can understand" Umbra stops jumping on me and says his name slowly saying every syllable before yelling his name before becoming quiet.

"..." I stare at Umbra shocked by his behavior somewhat. Umbra stares at me before getting off my chest and walking deeper into route 1.

"Umbra what the hells your problem" I sit up before holding my chest.

"Damn that hurt I see why those pidgey and rattata got one-shot" I get up slowly with assistance from the log before shakingly getting upright.

"I should go get him" I push the button on my gauntlet again making the summoned items disappear with the usual red beam.

I sigh then chuckle.

"Technology is awesome"

I turn towards where Umbra ran getting ready to walk in when two trainers my age walked past.

"I heard the Beedrill colony moved down hear" a guy with the usual bug catcher uniform says.

"Really why?" A girl wearing a school girl uniform says looking at the boy skeptically.

"Yeah some guy zapped their colony in Viridian forest making some of them scatter down here" the bug catcher says

"Its just a myth right" the girl ask with a worried look. The bug catcher wraps his arms around her.

"Its ok as long as your with me nothing will happen" they walk out of my line of hearing and I sigh.

"Dammit" I unzip my hoodie and draw my knives.

"I better hurry" I sprint off into Umbra's direction running past any wild pokemon and avoiding confrontation unless necessary.

"Where is he" I keep running another five minutes before getting tired and stopping to take a break.

"Fuck where is he? Im almost at the Viridian gate where the hell could he be" I sit down in the grass and take a look around to see myseld surround not by people or pokemon but by loneliness.

"Umbra..." I look side to side to see the forest of route one, then in front of me to see the final stretch before Viridian city the pokemon center in sight and then behind me to see the long path that is the route before sighing.

"Why are you just sitting here and wheres Umbra?" I look up to see Lauryn standing in front of me with Kacey by her side.

"He ran off" I say before looking back down.

"Why did he do that" she ask before reaching a hand down to help me up. I sheath my blades before grabbing her hand and getting pulled up.

"I dont know" I shrug looking back down, Lauryn smacks me upside my head.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?" I ask rubbing my head.

"Go and get him now" Lauryn puts her hands on her hips.

"I am" I cross my arms.

"Now before your partner gets hurt" The two start to walk away.

"Your first pokèmon is the most special one you will ever you better remember that" Lauryn walks away putting Kacey in her ball.

"Dammit" I groan.

"She's right" I mumble before hearing a loud vee before turning towards the sound and I take off sprinting repeating the word shit in my head thinking the worst.

"Please be ok, please be ok, please be ok" I hear another scream before running faster and drawing my knives.

"UMBRA" I shout running into a clearing with one big Maple tree in the middle and Umbra underneath the tree surrounded by two Beedril. I stop and think about it.

'I cant recall Umbra, or catch them and I cant disturb the nest so...' I breathe in and out and pick up two rocks then I throw one at each Beedrill's head.

"OVER HEAR YOU HONEY CUM BITCHES" I yell jumping out of the bushes into the clearing getting their attention before running back into the brush quickly with two angry bee pokèmon behind me.

"Fuck I think that was a little too much" I look over my shoulder to see the two closing in quickly.

"Fight or flight time...fuck fight" I make a sharp right turn making the lead Beedrill slam into a tree.

"Damn that must hurt" I keep running before jumping over a log and tripping falling on my chest.

"Fuck" I flip over to see the Beedrill and three more of its kind hovering over me. A Beedrill on the end rushes down its stingers ready, I roll over avoiding the attack and look at the stuck Beedrill.

"Here's my chance" I pick up one of my knives and cuts the Beedrill's arm off completely, making it screech out in pain.

"Take that" I quickly collect my other blade and get up and into a fighting stance. The remaining Beedrill look at each other then their injured comrade before making a violent buzzing sound.

"Come at me ill squash you bugs" I grip my knives harder and glare at the Beedrill. The lead Beedrill rushes me with twinneddle I jump to the left only to be stabbed in the arm by one of the Beedrill from behind.

"Fuck" I mutter before using my left blade to slice its throat then I push the body off me before holding my injured right arm. The remaining Beedrill rush me I close my eyes, succumbing to the inept. I then hear several gunshots before I open my eyes and turn around to see Lauryn behind me holding a M1911 with 'cherish' on its slide in her right hand.

"Are you ok" she ask ejecting the empty clip and replacing it with a new one. I look in front of me to see the Beedrill dead before I turn towards her and black out from blood lost.

Ten hours later 10:00 p.m.

I wake up in a hospital bed, I take a look around the room a throbing pain in my right arm I try to move it but a cast prevents that then I realize.

'I got fucked up' I sit up waking Umbra who is sleeping on my lap he looks at me with an apologetic look.

"Its ok buddy" I pet his head.

"Its not your fault" Umbra purs as I scratch his head.

"Good boy" Umbra stops puring and gives me a strange look.

"What?" I stop petting him and he crawls more up to me looking me in the eye.

Umbra whats wrong" Umbra uses his teeth to pull my cover back.

"Ok and? Im still in me regular clothes" Umbra shakea his head and paws at my jeans then I realize.

"Are you sure?" Umbra nods

"Sure?" he nods again

"Sure your sure?" Umbra growls and unzips my zipper slowly. I watch in amazement until he nudges my leg.

"Oh" I reach into my fly and pull out my flaccid member, Umbra eyes it curiously before taking a tentative lick. I make a low moan before Umbra takes another lick this one longer then the first.

"Stop teasing me" *Umbra looks at me and smiles before licking my dick like a lollipop each lick longer then the last his rough tongue pleasuring me more each time. I moan every lick until my eight inch dick stands to attention.

"Turn around" Umbra turns around and presents himself his own five inch long dick popping out its brown sheathe. I bring him closer to me until im lined up to his puckered asshole.

"Ready?" Umbra nods and I start to sink into him slowly stopping halfway so he can adjust to the size the little Eevee's face showing slight discomfort and pain. I stroke his back lovingly making him pur slightly before hilting myself causing us both to moan.

"Umbra" he looks back at me and nods, I then pull out half way and slam back in us both moaning in conjunction. I then start to thrust into Umbra at a steady pace.

"Umbra your a tight fit" I start to thrust into Umbra faster making him moan and arch his back slightly.

"Umbra im going to speed up" Umbra nods and I start to fuck him wildly making both him and me moan louder. I then reach under him and start to jerk him off wildly making him moan further.

"Umbra" I thrust deeply into him making him us moan louder. Umbra then cums in my hand as I continue to thrust into him, I then moan loudly as I thrust in completely and cum in him filling him up.

"That was good" I pant then lean back tired. Umbra rolls over so his back is against his chest as we both fall asleep.

Chapter end

Wooooow im tired ive been writing for three hours its 2:55 am and im going to sleep but tomorrow im including in the story descriptio there will be some Yuri and Yaoi, also im fixing the other chapters. Heres Lone-Umbreon saying please review, follow and favorite your opinion is valued.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokèmon nor am I affiliated with Nintendo.

Authors notes: I fixed the other chapters yesterday so now they are formatted correctly.

Chapter 8

I open my eyes slowly the bright light shining through the blinds making me squint as I try to adjust to the light. I look down to see Umbra on my chest snoring lowly, I smile.

"Morning buddy" I start to pet Umbra making him pur in his sleep. Someone knocks on the door lightly I quickly pull out of Umbra and put my dick away in my pants.

"Come in" I say relaxing back into the soft hospital bed while a nurse with short pink hair walks in.

"How do you feel?" She ask pulling a clip board up and a pen in hand to take notes.

"Meh" I say as I continue to pet Umbra the nurse raises an eyebrow.

"Meh?" She ask looking up from the clipboard to look me in the eye her blue eyes staring at me as if they were staring into my soul, I do a nervous gulp.

"I feel alot better" I try to shake my nervousness away.

"Good that means the medicine is working" she starts to write stuff down on the clip board fastly.

"When can I leave?" She looks up from the clipboard again.

"Today" I sigh in relief.

"I missed a whole day of traveling crap" I fold my arms across my chest.

"If you were going to Pewter city you would have had to wait anyway" I unfold my arms and tilt my head.

"Why?"

"You and your friends gun play scared the Beedrill back to Viridian forest and now their pissed" she stops writing on the clip board and puts it at her side.

"Oh" I look down at Umbra who wakes up at stretches and yawns.

"Looks like he's awake too" I smile and pet Umbra's head.

"Did you two have fun" she smirks and I quickly look up at her surprised.

"Huh?" I ask trying to play dumb.

"I heard you two when I came to check on you"

"Oh" I nod slowly still trying to take in what I just heard.

"It's ok I wont tell anyone" she smiles at me deviously.

"But on one condition" I nod.

"You help me out"

"Umm will this be sexual because if it is I left my condoms in my bag" she starts laughing.

"No not like that I mean I dont want to do this job" she stops laughing and gives me a serious look.

"Why?"

"I dont want to be another Joy" I give her a confused look.

"My name is Erica Joy"

"Oh so your a nurse-" Erica glares at me.

"Say that and I'll hurt you" I grin.

"But your a nurse you dont hurt people" me and Umbra start to chuckle at the joke until Erica pulls a scalpel out her back pocket.

"I will and can neuter you two"

"..."

"Thats what I thought" She puts the scalpel back smiling at her attempt to scare the crap out of us.

"Now I want you to show them im a better fighter then healer"

"How" I ask still frightened by this 5',5" nurse.

"Battle me in front of all the staff"

"Ok then what?"

"I join you on your journey" Erica pulls a pokeball out her pocket.

"A twenty something lady traveling with a fifteen year old? Yeah that doesn't scream child molestation" Erica glares at me.

"IM SEVENTEEN" she yells at me scaring Umbra off my lap then under the bed.

"Im learning how to be a nurse" she pulls her hair revealing it to be a wig.

"They make me wear this" she then wipes the make up off her face and fluffs her brown shoulder length hair out.

"Now do I look twenty something?" I shake my head.

"I take that statement back" I say taking the cover off me.

"You better" she pouts her cheeks and crosses her arms. I get out of bed and adjust my gauntlet.

"I agree to your terms" I pick my hoodie up off a chair in the corner of the room then put it on.

"Im missing something" I pat my hoodie down quickly.

"They confiscated your weapons you can get them back when you check out" Erica throws my bag at me and I catch it then I sling it over my shoulder.

"Ok" I look at the bed.

"Umbra were leaving" Umbra growls and Erica rolls her eyes.

"Aww did I scare the wittle Eevee" Erica says mockingly and Umbra keeps growling.

"Umbra come on" Umbra growls again and I sigh.

"I'll leave you with her" Umbra darts out from under the bed then runs out the room.

"Is he always like this" Erica raises a eyebrow.

"Yeah and you better get used to it" I follow Umbra's lead and leave the room with Erica following behind me.

We start to walk down the hall, Erica tried to make small talk but I wasnt paying attention the only thing I could think about was why did Lauryn come back. I snap out of my trance the second Erica smacks me in the head with the clipboard.

"Was you even paying attention to anything I said?" I shake my head no and she hits me again.

"Women don't like when you don't pay attention when their talking" I look back at Erica and shrug.

"My ADD didnt allow me to care" Erica gets a pissed look on her face and swings at me with the board, I duck then I run to the elevator down the hall.

"No running in the hospital!" Some guy in scrubs says as I run past him and start jabbing at the elevators down button.

"Tell her that!" I point at Erica who is slowly stomping her way to me.

"Oh" the doctor looks at me.

"Run...fast" I look at her terrified until the elevator door opens and I jump inside and jab at the ground floor button.

"Button smash powers dont fail me now!" The door closes and I sigh in relief.

"Thank Arceus that was close" I look around.

"Where the fuck is Umbra" I panic a little then calm down and shrug.

"Too bad the little fella was starting to grow on me" the elevator opens to reveal Erica standing there with a pissed look.

"Suprise motherfucker" Erica grabs me by the collar and drags me to the front desk.

"Hand her your trainer card and sign out* she lets go of me.

"Ok ok sheesh so violent" I take a red I.d. card out my pocket and I hand it to the nurse.

"Shut up" Erica nudges mg side hard making me wince.

"Ow" I rub my shoulder.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you keep off the arm" she punches me this time.

"Yes ma'am" I take my card back from the nurse and rush out the building. Erica follows me to the door with Umbra in her hands.

"And take your horny mutt too" she throws Umbra at me and I catch him. Erica waves then turns around and walks back in.

"Umbra note to self lets not piss her off more then needed" Umbra nods and we start to walk over to the pokemon center right next door.

"Umbra we're stayimg here tonight" I look up at the five floor building, Umbra stares in amazement.

"Wow I didnt think they were this big" I walk in front of the building the automatic sliding doors opening allowing me entrance. I then walk up to the counter with my trainer card in hand.

"Can I get a one bed room for the night" the nurse looks up and smiles at me.

"Sorry but we are all out of one bed room lodging"

"Oh" I put Umbra down then in his ball.

"Would you mind sharing a two bed room with another trainer?"

"Yes, how much?" The nurse giggles.

"Lodging for trainers is free"

"Ok" she hands me my trainer card and a room key with the number 216 on it.

"Second floor room 216" I nod.

"Thank you" her smile widens.

"Your welcome sir" I then walk to an elevator at the far left of the center and press the up button.

"What time is it?" I look at my gauntlet and it says 2 pm.

"Maybe I should go train later if im feeling up to it" the elevator arrives and I step on it the I press two and it closes.

"I hope my room mate isn't a smartass you know what they say two smartasses get along until one gets dumb" the elevator opens and I walk down the long hallway until I find room 216.

"Time to relax" I put the key in the door and unlock it, I open the door to see Lauryn on her way out the room.

"Your my room mate?" We both say suprised.

Chapter end

Sorry about that ending my imagination switch is in neutral tonight but please review, favorite and/or follow cause your opinion is always excepted.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclamer: if I owned Pokèmon I wouldn't be writing this story right? So again I DONT OWN SHIT.

Authors notes: I have nothing to say...maybe...

Chapter 9

Me and Lauryn stare at each other in shock, lauryn collecting her composure first.

"Your at the hospital already?" Lauryn ask walking back into th temporary living space. I follow her in slowly looking around the room which I assume is the living room due to the fact it has a 48" inch flat screen tv,leathr couch that could fit six, full kitchen and a pc in the corner of the room.

"This is more like a small apartment then temporary lodging" I say with some amazement in my voice. I then look around the room more.

"How the hell do they pay for all this? Isn't the Pokèmon center free?" I take a seat on the couch as I watch Lauryn walk into one of the three doorways that connect to the living room.

"The company that owns the Pokèmon center and Pokèmart merged a few years ago" Lauryn says from the other room.

"Still why the hell did they make it this luxurious? Its more like a apartment then lodging" I start to go through my bag to make sure everything is still there.

"The company's new motto is journeying in comfort" Lauryn walks out the room with a yellow Pokèmon egg with black lightning bolts on it in her arms like a baby.

"Oh ok" I zip up my bag then I pick up the remote from off the couch and I turn the tv on. Lauryn walks over then sits on the other end of the couch.

"What are you doing?" Laury ask looking over at me while I surf through channels.

"Nothing" I stop at the news channel which is showing the wheather for all of Kanto.

"You should go out and train" Lauryn sits the egg down next to her.

"Its cold outside" I say pretending to be chilly by doing a fake sneeze and shivering, Lauryn gives me a skeptical look.

"Oh well the news calls for 75 degrees today" she then smirks and I give a defeated sigh.

"Ok mom I'll go train then i'll do my homework" I get off the couch and I walk into the kitchen.

"Keep being smart with me and I will beat you like your mother" Lauryn gets up and walks into the kitchen.

"Oh then if your going to beat my ass can I at least can I at least get something else beat first?" I lean on the counter smirking at Lauryn.

"The only other thing thats going to get beat is your ass in a battle" Lauryn pulls a Pokèball off her belt.

"Fine then" I pull Umbra's ball off my belt.

"Lets go outside and battle" I start to walk towards the door and Lauryn follows quickly behind.

"How many Pokemon do you have?" Lauryn ask as we make our way down the hall to the elevator.

"One" I reply tossing Umbra's ball up and down casually.

"I have two so how about one on one?" Lauryn pulls another pokeball off her belt.

"Naw I rather do a two on one you get more battle experience that way" we stop at the elevator and I press the down button.

"Ok fine by me" the elevator arrives and we both walk in and Lauryn presses ground floor button.

"What you catch anyway?" I look at Lauryn and she gives me a smile.

"You'll see" I shrug.

"Ok" the elevator opens and we walk out to see the center full of trainers with their injured pokèmon. I look at Lauryn.

"You had to shoot the Beedrill?" I cross my arms while she shrugs.

"You want to be dead right now?"

"No"

"Then be quiet" Lauryn walks across the center then out the automatic doors.

"I never did say thanks" I shrug.

"Meh" I then follow Lauryn out side of the Pokèmon center to see her sitting on the edge of a fountain with a Gligar wrapped around the back of her head.

"So thats your other Pokèmon" I walk up to laurgn and stop so we're a few feet apart I then start to examine the Pokèmon a little.

"Yeah he is" Lauryn replies tapoing her foot on the ground slowly while Gligar gives me a weird grin.

"Ready?" I throw Umbra's ball and the Eevee comes out of it yawning.

"I was waiting for you" Gligar jumps off of Lauryn's head and onto Umbra's back.

"Oh yeah...so lets start" I put the Pokèball back on my belt and Lauryn smirks.

"Use poison sting" Gligar latches onto Umbra and stings it with its tail, Umbra screams and starts running around in a circle trying to knock it off.

"Umbra use my quick attack in a circle to make it dizzy" Umbra runs faster to the point of being a brown and purple blur.

"Gligar keep holding on wait until he gets tired!" People who were walking past the center or was hanging around it circle around us trying to watch the battle.

"Umbra keep running try to knock him off!" Umbra starts to run zig zag in hopes of breaking the grip but Gligar holds on tighter. Umbra the starts to slow down.

"Shit...Umbra jump in the water!" Umbra tilts his head the nods and jumps into the fountain submerging him and Gligar.

"So your going to let Umbra drown?" Lauryn ask looking into the fountain.

"No just wait" I take a seat on the ground and some of the crowd starts to leave.

"How much longer" a little boy ask his mother as he begins to pull on her arm slightly.

"I don't know" she replies, the boy starts to whine.

"But I want to see a battle"

"Then lets go see the new gym leader then" the boy looks up to his mom and smiles.

"And I won" I say putting my hands on top of my head and smiling.

"How would you-" Umbra jumps out the fountain panting for air with Gligar knocked out on his back.

"Know...dammit" Lauryn recalls Gligar back to his pokèball and pulls another one out, throwing it to reveal Kacey.

"Umbra you ok?" Umbra nods slowly shaking his body making water fly everywhere.

"You sure cause you were under for six minutes" Umbra nods again then barks at me.

"You should take that as a yes" Erica walks up behind me then pats my back startling me.

"Why are you here?" I ask stand back up quickly turning towards her.

"Was here for my battle and to bring you these" Erica hands me my knives.

"Thanks" I reattach them to the inside of my hoodie.

"No problem" Erica starts to walk away then stops.

"Watch out" Erica walks away into the crowd while I stand there with a confused look.

"Watch out for what?"

"Kacey use headbutt!" I hear a loud thud and I turn around to see Umbra knocked out cold.

"..." Lauryn picks up Kacey and jumps up and down excitedly.

"...what the fuck just happened?" I recall Umbra and I look at his pokèball in shock.

"You never said hold on" Lauryn pets Kacey's head and I look at them in more shock because of my mistake.

"Im taking Umbra to get healed" I turn around to see the crowd long gone then I walk fastly into the Pokèmon center.

"So you lost" Erica grins at me from behind the centers front desk. I give her a pissed look before throwing Umbra's ball in her lap.

"Shut up and heal my Eevee" I then walk over to the elevator quickly so I could hurry up and get on with the two trainers I saw on route one.

"Hey haven't I seen you before?" The bug catcher ask. I look at him from the corner of my eye.

"No"

"Are you sure cause im positive I've seen you before"

"Sorry doesn't ring a bell" the elevator opens and I quickly step out walking to my room and opening the door then jumping on the couch and closing my eyes.

"You could go get in your bed" I open my eyes to see Lauryn walking into the suite.

"Which room?" She points to a door with a black knob.

"Ok thanks" Lauryn nods then sits on the couch at the opposite end.

"Why didn't you pay attention to the battle?" I sit up and look at her, Lauryn is looking at me with a confused look.

"Boobies" Lauryn raises a eyebrow before getting up and going to her room.

"What I do?"

Chapter end

Well that chapter took a little bit longer to do due to writers block but I stuck it out in the end. Please follow, fav and/or review cause your opinion matters you all have a voice! And fingers and a computer to type with so know your capabilities!

Also follow me on twitter Lone_Umbreon for update news and other random funny stuff.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclamer: Hey Lone-Umbreon here with something called Pokèmon which of coures I do not own nor am I affiliated with. I also own none of the songs used in the story.

Authors notes: new story coming soon I might wait a while before doing it but ya know F it im going to type it up tonight and tomorrow.

Chapter 10

I watched Lauryn as she stomped out the living room and into her room. I let out a sigh then I get up from my comfy spot on the couch and I go to her door and knock on it.

"What?" Lauryn ask with a irritated tone in her voice something that shocked me a little due to her being in a usually good mood the time I've interacted with her.

"Why did you leave the room like I told you to go fuck yourself?" I lean against the door slightly, my forehead resting against it.

"Nothing im fine" I hear music being played and a loud huff noise.

"If you say so" I stop leaning on the door and turn around to walk to the couch but my gauntlet vibrates. I look down to see I have a new message.

"Now what?" I tap my gauntlet's screen to open the message.

"Oh Umbra's ready" I start walking towards the front door before I leave I remember to turn the tv off.

"She probably wont come back out anyway" I throw the remote on the couch and leave. I then start to walk towards the elevator where I see Erica without the pink wig and nurse uniform wearing black pants, a red t-shirt, and black flats. The shirt making her c-cup breast stand out.

"Ready for our battle" Erica smirks then presses the elevators down button.

"I gotta go get Umbra first" I walk over to her then stand beside her.

"Here" Erica throws a pokèball at my chest, I catch it.

"Went and got him for you" the elevator opens and we both step on, I push the ground floor button. The elevator closes slowly making a slight creaking noise.

"Erica where are we going to battle?" I ask looking towards Erica who has headphones in, I chuckle slightly.

"Bubble head" I chuckle then Erica looks at me.

"I heard that" Erica says before turning her music loud enough for me to hear clearly, she's listening to Innocent High by Blood on the dance floor.

"How the hell?" The elevator door opens and Erica steps out into the lobby humming the song. J give her a strange look then I follower to the front door then I stop and tap her pointing outside where is started to pour down raining.

"Got anywhere else we could go?" Erica takes her headphones out then points to a hallway adjacent from the elevators. I nod then we make our way through the trainers still getting their Pokèmon treatment from the Beedrill attacks. When we make our way through the small croud she leads me down a long hall with doors marked with various things until we came to one that said sparing room.

"Here we go" she says opening the door quickly and running in excitedly like she just won a new car.

"Hold on!" I open the door and walk in to see a typical Pokèmon battle arena, a white marble floor with a pokèball design in the middle and several bleachers set up against the wall. Erica is standing on one side of the field warked in red where a trainer would stand.

"Hurry up!" Erica yells from the other end of the twenty-five yard battle field.

"Why you rushin me?" I walk over to my spot marked in blue slowly, Erica huffs.

"Cause I don't have all day my lunch hour isn't that long!" I finally make it to my spot and Erica gives me a pissed look then throws a pokeball onto the field in front of her revealing a Kirlia that has blue where green should be.

"Wow I've never seen a shiny Kirlia before" my gauntlet beeps lowly then a robotic voice starts playing.

" Kirlia, the Emotion Pokémon. Kirlia is able to sense the feelings of its Trainer, and when it becomes happy, it will start to dance" another beep is heard from my gauntlet.

"Don't tell me it's going to do this shit every time I say something like who's that Pokèmon" I then look at my gauntlet and turn it on silent.

"Yeah, now hurry up already!" I then nod and throw Umbra's ball onto the field. The Eevee materializing from it with a tired look.

"Umbra we're in a battle against Erica" Umbra nods then looks at me terrified.

"It'll be ok" Umbra tries to run out the room but a blue light surrounds him and slams him into the wall. I have a mortified look as I look at the Umbra shaped hole in the wall then I look at Erica who is jumping up in down.

"Holy shit...Umbra you ok?" Umbra climbs out the hole with a dazed look on his face then falls on the floor face down with a loud thud.

"Take that as a no" Erica says smirking while tossing Kirlia's ball up and down.

"Dammit" I run over to Umbra and pick him up like a baby.

"Wake up idiot" I start to shake Umbra wildly until I her a groan then a growl.

"WAKE UP MY BAAAABBBYYY" Umbra growls louder then bites my arm hard causing me to scream.

"WHAT THE HELL" I throw Umbra off of me towards Kirlia.

"BITE HER YA DICK" Umbra looks at me and sticks his tongue out at me. Erica and Kirlia start to laugh their asses off.

"Montel I'm done with this battle, I already won so theirs no point in watching you two idiots" Erica recalls the Kirlia to its ball then clapping iss heard from my left. I turn towards the clapping to see several nurses and doctors standing on the bleachers applauding.

"Thank you" Erica does a slight bowing gesture then leaves the room, I run after her with Umbra biting onto my shoe.

Chapter end

Sorry for the short chapter and late update life's been hiting me kinda hard this past week and I didn't feel like updating but my girlfriend insisted that I do and I want to thank her for that.

Also I will update this every two to three days along with the new story around the same time. But in between i am doing random pokemon lemons and I am taking paring suggestions just pm me and I'll try to do it. This will be done every day usually.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokèmon.

"How did you win so quickly?" I ask Erica as I follow her back to the pokemon centers lobby.

"Its just skill and a move called psychic" Erica looks back at me and throws me a devious smile.

"How does your Kirlia know that moves already?" I glare at Erica. She then stops completely and turns around to face me.

"I've been training to impress those people" Erica points back to where we battled at. "For years so I wouldn't have to be stuck a nurse watching other trainers travel around and have fun" Erica turns back around and starts to walk slowly.

"So you waited for someone like me a complete noob to come so you can curb stomp them?" I start to walk faster so im beside Erica on her right.

"Exactly" Erica starts to giggle.

"Thats down right fucked up you know that right?"

"So you agreed to a battle so now I get my reward" Erica walks out into the lobby going towards the elevator where a dark yellow back pack is sitting in front of it.

"Traveling with me right?" I follow her as she goes to the backpack and puts it on her back.

"Yup" Erica turns around to face me with a huge smile on her face, I start to blush a little.

"So when we leaving?"

"How about...an hour, is that ok?"Erica nods.

"Yup and I'll be down her most likely helping the nurses with all these trainers"

"Ok" I then press the up button on the elevator while Erica walks away towards the center's counter. I couldn't help but watch Erica as she walked away the elevator opens.

"MANTEL! :D" I slowly turn around to see Oak in the elevator with his arms spread out wide.

"Dammit" I say before being bear hugged by Oak.

"ITS BEEN ALONG TIME I MISSED YOU SOOOOOO MUCH ;)"

"..."

"HOW HAVE YOU BEEN HEARD YOU DIED I WANTED TO MAKE SURE YOU DID CAUSE I MADE A BET WITH GARY"

"..."

"I SAW LAURYN UPSTAIRS PACKING MAYBE YOU TWO SHOULD JOURNEY TOGETHER SO YOU CAN GET SOME ;D"

"..."

"WHY WERE YOU STARING AT THAT GIRLS ASS I KNOW IT'S NICE BUT GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME" Oak the cries into my shoulder.

"..." I start to think to myself should I kick him in the dick and run or scream rape.

"Professor"

"KIKI AND ME MISSED YA SOOOOO MUCH"

"Professor"

"I WANTED TO GIVE YOU GIFT"

"Oak"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

"Let go people are starting to stare"

"Ok" Oak lets go of me and throws a pokeball at my head before sprinting out the pokecenter like Tom Cruise.

"What the fuck was that shit?" I look uo towards the ceiling.

"Arceus this is the most fucked up joke I've ever heard of"

Chapter end

Authors notes: Yay im not dead nor am I on hiatus so no need to worry, I am kinda sick so I couldn't update really but I got good news. One I got my other story up so if you like or love Devil May Cry check it out. Two I'll update this Saturday and Sunday. Lastly Oak iw back :D I promised didn't I?


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:. I wish I owned Pokemon but sadly I dont.

After Oak let me go to go do Arceus knows what I go on the elevator and went back upstairs eyeing the pokeball Oak gave me on the way up as the elevator doors open I see alot of paw prints in the hallway.

"What the hell happened here" I ask as I walk out of the elevator with a stunned expression.

"Kacey get back here!" Lauryn says as she chases Kacey out of our room and into the hallway. I put the pokeball on my belt and I try to grab the Eevee as she tries to run under my legs but Lauryn runs into me knocking us both down with her landing on me.

"Ow" Lauryn says breathing hard, me being to busy trying to catch my breathe to respond.

"You ok?" Lauryn ask looking down at me, I simply smile and nod.

"Sure your ok?" She ask again and I just nod.

"Sorry Kacey decided to track dirt so I was trying to catch her" Lauryn says then looks away and blushes.

"Its ok, im suprised Umbra hasn't done the same" I say and Lauryn looks back at me smiling but wheezing lowly.

"Are you ok?" I ask and Lauryn shakes her head.

"No I need my inhaler" she says getting off of me slowly.

"Want me to get it?" I ask standing up.

"Yes please" Lauryn leans against the wall and I jog to our room ignoring the mud tracks. When I get there the front door is open and I could hear the tv still on.

"Where is it?" I ask looking towards her.

"My bag" she replies sitting with her back against the wall. I nod then I step inside to see the couch knocked over, window broken, tv knocked over and every thing had muddy Eevee prints on them.

"Holy mother of" I shake my head then I walk over to her door and open it to see a twin sized bed, with a pokeball themed cover, two nightstands on each side of the bed and her bag lying on the side of it. I walk over to her bag and pick it up then o set it on the bed.

"Dammit she didn't say which part" I unzip ever pocket of the dark green backpack slowly then I take a deep breath.

"Arceus I swear I am not peeping so please can I not get screwed over this time please?" I reach my hand in the largest part of the bag and pull out two things a green inhaler and a notebook.

"Umm no im not reading that, nope not getting screwed today" I put the journal back and zip all of the pockets hack up. I then run to Lauryn who's weezing hasn't let up in the slightest. I hand Lauryn the inhaler and she pumps it into her mouth several times, when she does take it away she breathes in and out several times.

"Thanks" she says holding onto the wall for support as she stands back up.

"No problem you saved me its the least I could do" I say.

"Oh yeah about that don't tell anyone about them"

"About what?" I ask

"The guns"

"Oh ok I got it I won't tell anyone" I say reaching down to catch Kacey as she tries to run in between my legs again. The Eevee attempting to squirm out of my grip, Lauryn starts to chuckle.

"Thanks" she says taking Kacey from me.

"Where you going now? I saw you got all packed up" I ask as I lean against the wall.

"Pewter city" she says as she walks away to the room.

"Ok then I'll see you there" I then walk back to the elevator and I get back on completely forgetting I was supposed to be packing up.

Erica Pov

"Montel better hurry up im getting tired of this" Erica thinks to herself as she takes pokemon from a trainer to get healed then handing a trainer their healed ones. The line has gotten bigger for trainers to get their team healed. The reason being that around this time of the year new trainers start or veterans from around the world come to tournaments held around the region.

"If he isn't here in the next ten seconds im gonna" as Erica was handing a trainer their pokemon she saw Montel come out of the elevator.

"Where's his bag?" Erica ask here self as Montel gets back into the elevator when he saw Oak running towards him.

"Ok now I done with this shit" Erica jumps over the counter and takes the staircase next to the elevators.

"Im going to kill him" Erica says as she walks upstairs to the second floor where she sees Montel walking towards his room.

"Get back here!" Erica yells and Montel turns around.

"But I gotta pack" Montel says freighted.

"Your not packed yet!" Erica stomps towards Montel mumbling incoherent words.

"Dammit I hope the author cuts it short" Montel says as Erica pulls her arm out to punch him in the face.

Chapter end


End file.
